


Don't Be Afraid

by EvelynAnnePeters, RavenSummers



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Forced sex slavery, M/M, Mentions of Smut, Rape, maybe smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-12 10:09:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5662423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvelynAnnePeters/pseuds/EvelynAnnePeters, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenSummers/pseuds/RavenSummers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Don't Be afraid my dear Jack" Pitch kidnaps jack right after Jack awakens as Jack Frost and make Jack become his sex slave. This is a few years after during the movie</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Pitch Black had just finished making another nightmare, his pet, Jack, stood quietly behind him. He sunk into the shadows, taking Jack with him. Appearing just out of the street lamp he looked up at the moon  
"Don't look at me like that old friend, you must've known this day would come" He starts  
"My nightmares are finally ready, are your guardians?"

|Jack POV|  
I stood quietly behind my Master. He tugged on my leash and we sank to the shadows. We landed in my room, that is also the pleasure room. He attached my leash to the bed and ordered me down on the bed. O obeyed sitting on my knees with my hands behind my back  
"Good boy" he said while a shadow cuffed my hands together and to the wall. He stood at the edge of the bed with no pants on  
"Pleasure your Master pet" he said. I leaned forward taking his length in. I slowly started licking and sucking. He grabbed my hair, pulling and yanking it as he started fucking my mouth. He came as he pulled out.  
"Kiss your master's cock" he ordered, I leaned forward and kissed it.  
"Good boy" He said, petting my head


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm adding a few original characters of mine and a friends who will be writing this story with me from now on.
> 
> Midnight Blackheart is not my oc.

Meanwhile in the North Pole, North was watching as the moon showed them the newest guardian Jack Frost.   
"Jack Frost!" Bunny cried. Tooth was floating up,   
"As long as he helps to protect the children" she says  
"He doesn't care about children-"   
"Bunny there's more" a females voice cuts in. They turned in the direction of the voice to see a young girl in a silky dress that seems to be made of moonlight. Her long silvery blue hair in a braid, a moon shaped circlet laif a her forehead, and she held a staff in her left hand  
"My name is Luna, I am the Daughter of The Man In The Moon" She says   
"I have horrible news: Pitch Black has captured Jack Frost and has tortured him until Jack would become a slave. You can still save him though, with help from Midnight Blackheart" She said


	3. Author's Note

Hello everyone, so I'll be writing Chapters from my Oc's, Midnight Blackheart, view and maybe third person also I have permission to write a story similar to this but without actual sexual scenes just references. This chapter is just a author note


End file.
